To Meet Again, for the First Time
by Forrest Weird
Summary: The Doctor and Ditzy are somehow lost in a new place, but it's okay; someone there already knows them.
1. Chapter 1

"Doctor, what just happened?" Ditzy Doo said as she managed to get up.

"I don't know, Ditzy," said the Doctor as he examined ever inch of the TARDIS with his sonic screwdriver. "There doesn't seem to be any physical damage, but the sensors are acting odd for some reason."

"Odd how?" The grey pegasus asked.

"Well, for one, they're not recognizing any local systems."

"Then where are we?" Ditzy asked worried.

"That's another thing. The coordinates are all zero."

Just then, there was something that sounded like a knock on the TARDIS. Then a voice rang out, "Is the Doctor there, for my employer, the Duke of Notrelluf is expecting him."

"Someone is expecting me?" The Doctor said to himself.

"Well, aren't we going?" Ditzy asked exited.

"Pardon?"

"If somepony is expecting you, then you shouldn't disappoint them. Come on, let's go." She then proceeded to go out the door.

"Wait, Ditzy! You don't know if it's…safe."

The two stepped out into what appeared to be the courtyard of a very lavish mansion, and standing in front of them was a creature as tall as a man with wolf-like features and stature.

"Welcome, Doctor," the creature said, "To Chapman Manor. I am Maxwell, the head butler. Follow me to the ballroom. My employer is waiting for you there."

"Maxwell," The doctor asked, "Just where are we?"

"I thought I made it clear that you were at Chapman Manor?"

"Yes, yes, I know that. But what planet are we on?"

"Come, Doctor, my employer will answer your questions."

And with that Ditzy and the Doctor followed Maxwell into the mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, this place looks lovely," the doctor said gazing at the foyer.

"So it is your first time here," Maxwell said. "None of my employer's guests say that a second time."

"Why, is there something wrong with it?" Ditzy asked nervously.

Maxwell smirked. "Let's just say the manor is in tune with its owner's personality."

He then led the two ponies down a hallway. The walls were strewn about with portraits.

"Doctor, what these things?" Ditzy asked nervously.

"It's called art, Ditzy."

"I know that, but what's in the art?"

"Nothing worth looking at, except for me of course."

The two stopped.

"Hey, look at me when I'm speaking to you."

They turned their heads to see a painting of a teenage girl in a red dress.

"Is that any way to treat the most beautiful and powerful mage of all?" the girl spoke in an irritated voice.

"Doctor, did that painting just talk?" Ditzy asked in shock.

"Don't worry, miss," Said the painting of a man a frock coat, "We're not going to hurt you. Besides, it's not like we can get out these frames."

"Now look what you've done, Nigel," remarked the old lady in the frame next to him. "They're just staring at us like every other person that comes in here."

"Actually," commented a man in a lab coat hung next to the girl, "only 93% of the guest make that expression."

"Oh, give it a rest, Sergio," barked the girl.

"Oh, there you are," Maxwell said reappearing. "I see you've taken an interest in the collection."

"Just what kind of art is this, Maxwell?" The Doctor asked pointing his sonic screw driver at the paintings.

"What else?" Maxwell said smirking. "The art of conversation."

* * *

><p>The ponies were finally led into the ballroom. It was massive, with at one end a tiered platform which sat a giant pipe organ. And sitting at the organ stood a slouched figure playing a charming waltz. The sound reverberated around the room.<p>

Then figure stopped playing, and turned around so the two nervous ponies could see him clearly. He was tall, with short, well-groomed hair the color of soil from which sprout thick, curly sideburns. He wore a royal blue tailcoat and pants adorned with a white cravat.

"Oh," the man said, "It's your pony form." He got up and walked down onto the ballroom floor. "Don't take me wrong, there's nothing wrong with being a pony. It's just that there's going to be some logistical problems, not to mention there's the issue of the lunch I've prepared. The chef is going to have a field day when he finds out he has to remake half of the food to suit herbivores."

"I'm sorry," the Doctor said, "but I have just some questions I'd like to ask you. Just where are we? That is, what planet are we on, precisely?"

"Oh, dear Doctor," the man said chuckling, "this isn't a planet at all. It's the Dimensional Kingdom of Hammerspace."

"Hammerspace?" the Doctor said surprised. "That really exists? I thought that was just something animators came up with to explain spacial inconsistencies."

"Doctor, what are you talking about?" Ditzy asked confused.

"Ditzy, don't you see? That's why the coordinates read as zero. We're in a different dimension."

"A different dimension? That would explain the strange creatures."

"What strange creatures?" the Doctor asked puzzled.

"I think she's talking about me, Doctor," the man replied. "Ditzy, is it? I believe the term you are looking for is Humanoid."

"Humanoid? You mean like Humans?"

"No, I mean like bananas." He pulled out a piece of poster board out and placed it in front of Ditzy. "Here's your sign."

"Wait, where did that sign come from?" The grey pegasus asked in confusion.

"Well, we are in Hammerspace," the equine time lord chuckled. "I just realized something. You haven't told us you name. I believe your butler said you were the Duke of something."

"Now I get it," the man said. "This is your first time meeting me."

"Of course it is, why wouldn't it be?"

"Let's just say it's my turn to say 'We meet again, for the first time.'"


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, miles beneath Canterlot, a strange figure sat.

"Why must this take so long?" the figure said in a disgruntled voice. "The machine has only absorbed 30% of his power. By the time it's complete, one of those blasted ponies is going to notice." His voice became calmer. "But it doesn't matter. Even with only a fraction of his power is enough for me to destroy any opponent. Soon, Equestria is going to witness true chaos."

* * *

><p>"Wait," the Doctor said puzzled, "you mean that you've encountered me before?"<p>

"Of course," the man said with a smile. "But I guess it's about time I have introduce myself. I am Hyperguy, Duke of Notrelluf, Keeper of Windu the Diamond Mace."

"Well it sure is a pleasure meeting you, Hyperguy," the Doctor said, his demeanor cheerful again.

"Of course it is," Hyperguy relpied. "It's always a pleasure when I'm around." He chuckled which echoed across the vast ballroom.

"Maybe we should move somewhere else," Suggested Ditzy.

"How come?" Hyperguy asked puzzled.

"Well, it just seems odd for just us to be talking in such a big room."

"To be honest," The Duke said, "that reason just makes me want to stay here."

Now Ditzy was the one who was puzzled. "Why's that?"

"That's a very good question," answered Hyperguy, "and I'll explain it in song." He went to a piano that was by the platform and began playing.

"Doctor, is he really going to sing?"

"Shhh!"

* * *

><p><em>I am a host and a clown<br>Without any doubt!  
>I'm the type of person that just loves to<br>That just loves to stand out!_

_I love it when they watch_  
><em>Me just scream and shout!<em>  
><em>I'm the type of person that just loves to<em>  
><em>That just loves to stand out!<em>

_Just doing what's popular_  
><em>'Snot popular to me<em>  
><em>Leaving my mark, leaving my mark<em>  
><em>Of non-conformity<em>

_I'm the greatest of all_  
><em>In all the ways that count!<em>  
><em>I'm the type of person that just loves to<em>  
><em>that just loves to stand out!<em>

_See how they gawk_  
><em>At every word that I say?<em>  
><em>But it's okay 'cause<em>  
><em>It's all done my way!<em>

_I just do what I want_  
><em>Not just on any old route!<em>  
><em>I'm the type of person that just<em>  
><em>Loves to stand out!<em>

_At home at my mansion!_  
><em>It's the place for me!<em>  
><em>Expressing my right<em>  
><em>to fight all the normality!<em>

_I just do what I want_  
><em>Not just on any old route!<em>  
><em>I'm the type of person that just loves to<em>  
><em>That just loves to stand out!<em>

_Because I'm the type of person_  
><em>Yes I'm the type of person<em>  
><em>Yes I'm the type of person<em>

_That just loves to stand out!_


	4. Chapter 4

"At last! It has finally absorbed 100% of his power. Now I just need to transfer the power over to myself. Yes! I can feel the chaos flowing though me. Now there is nothing that could stand in my way."

Hyperguy lead his guest into the dining room. "It's going to take a short while to make the proper accommodations to lunch," he said walking to his seat. "However, the salad doesn't need to be changed, so we can get started right away." He sat down. "I just realized; you don't need chairs." He waved his hand and Maxwell moved two of the table's chairs out of the room. The Doctor and Ditzy stepped up to the table close to the eccentric nobleman.

"So just what is the chef preparing for us?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, he was preparing a lasagna," Hyperguy answered. "It's shouldn't be that hard to accommodate for you. All he has to do is make a second one with different ingredients."

"What sort of ingredients are in Lasagna?" Ditzy asked.

"To be honest, I never really thought about what's in lasagna; I mostly just eat it. I suppose the two key ingredients are pasta and cheese, and then you just put in whatever you feel like. Wait, do ponies even eat cheese?"

"Well, we drink milk, I guess it would be harmful if we had cheese," replied the Doctor.

"Good, it would be terrible if the lasagna was to be wasted."

"Hyperguy, what is the date?" the Doctor inquired as a caeser salad was place before them. "Of course, I mean using the Earth calendar."

"It is currently December 20, 2011 on the Terran calendar," Answered the Duke of Notrelluf. "Which reminds me that I need to buy a Christmas gift for my fiancée."

"Do people from Hammerspace celebrate Christmas?"

"Not many do. I celebrate it because my fiancée is human."

"Really, where is she from?"

"She's from Britain."

"Aren't Brits just wonderful?"

"Absolutely."

"Um, can we talk about something that I can talk about?" Ditzy interrupted.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Where are my manners?" Hyperguy replied. "What is it you wish to talk about?"

"Do you have any family?" Ditzy asked.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't be Duke of Notrelluf if I wasn't part of the Hammerspacian royal family, now would I?"

"I guess so," the grey pegasus said as the wait staff took the salad dishes and brought out the lasagnas.

"Um, Hyperguy, there seems to be a lot of lasagna for just the three of us," the equine time lord commented.

"Oh, I didn't know how hungry you were. Plus, I always have the staff prepare more in case a friend or two stops by."

"And what happens if no one shows up?"

"Kilroy's happy to eat whatever's left."

"Who's Kilroy?" asked Ditzy.

"I am," said a voice from beneath the table. Ditzy's eyes diverged as she leaped from the table. The Doctor looked under to see a cat with short golden fur come out.

"Oh, for time's sake, Ditzy, it's just a cat."

"What do you mean, 'just a cat?'" the feline said with a displeased look on its face. "I happen to be pedigree, you know."

"Oh, that's adorable, the cat talks." The Doctor began to pet the cat.

"I guess you could be of some use," Kilroy said purring.

"What kind of cat is that?" Ditzy asked walking back up to her place.

"Kilroy is a Hammerspacian Werecat," Hyperguy explained. "They have the ability to take a humanoid form."

"That reminds me," the Doctor replied. "Is Maxwell a werewolf?"

"Why, yes he is."

"Isn't that a bit dangerous, having a werewolf for a butler?"

"Our werewolves are different."

Then, all of a sudden, something mysterious happened to the room. Everything except for the living creatures changed color. To be specific, the colors inverted.

"Is this one of your parlor tricks, Hyperguy?" the Doctor asked bemused.

"No, it's one of mine," said a figure that appeared at the other end of the table. The Doctor could barely make him out, but he looked like an inverted Hyperguy.

"Hello, Sherlac," Hyperguy said nonchalantly. "Did you come to have some lunch, or did you have another plan to defeat me?"

"Oh, I must say, this plan is sure to succeed," Sherlac said with an insane smile. "For I have obtained the power of a god of chaos, and I shall use it to destroy you."

"I didn't think you had the guts to fight a god of chaos," Hyperguy replied.

"I didn't have to fight him. He was encased in stone."

"Then I take it that the god of chaos that you are referring to is Discord."

Of course, and the irony is that chaos is running rampant all over Equestria, and they are baffled as to why the spirit is still petrified."

"Chaos is all over Equestria?" Ditzy said to herself.

"I suppose you have hidden the Elements of Harmony as well," Hyperguy commented.

"Absolutely, they have no idea of what's going on."

"That's not like you, Sherlac. I imagined you would have gloated to them by now."

"As a matter a fact, that does sound like a good idea. I'll be right back." Then, two unicorns, two pegasi, two earth ponies, and two alicorns appeared. "Okay I'm back."

"Wait," said the Doctor, "did he just time travel."

"It's called Dimensional Distortion," Hyperguy explained. "All Hammerspacians have that ability.

"Seriously, Sherlac, did you think you could send the element bearers here? I can just send them back."

"Not so fast. I place an inversion seal on this room. Only I can get out. I guess the extra lasagna's going to be eaten after all." Sherlac cackled as he disappeared.

"Well, this is a bit of a pickle," the Doctor said.

"I say it is," Hyperguy replied. "There's not enough place settings."


	5. Chapter 5

The next few minutes were a blur to Ditzy. All she could get where snippets like "Who are you?" "Where are we?" and "OMG a talking cat!" until the dark colored Alicorn shouted, "Silence!"

"Thank you, dear sister," the light colored Alicorn spoke. Ditzy then realized that the alicorn was none other than Princess Celestia herself. "I know this is all confusing to everypony, but we must stop this new threat."

"Then you're going to need my help," Hyperguy commented as he got out of his chair.

"And just who would you be, strange creature?" asked the second alicorn, whom Ditzy assumed to be Princess Luna.

Hyperguy smiled. "I believe you will find me more recognizable in this form." He then morphed into a white lanky earth pony with a cutie mark of crossed hammers with a diamond in the center.

"Hyperguy?" The six young ponies' eyes widened.

"Yes, it is I: Hyperguy, Duke of Notrelluf; Keeper of Windu the Diamond Mace."

"So this is what Hammerspace looks like?" The violet unicorn asked.

"It usually doesn't look like this, Twilight," Hyperguy answered looking at the still distorted dining room. "This is mostly due to the inversion seal."

"I must say," the Doctor said as he examined the door with the Sonic Screwdriver, "I've never seen anything like it. It's almost as if everything beyond it doesn't exist."

"Then how are we suppose to get out?" asked Ditzy.

"Don't worry, I have a solution," Hyperguy said as he walked over to wall. He then looked down. "I just realized: I don't have hands." He then morphed back into his previous form. "There we go."

He then reached in his pocket and pulled out a red metallic object. "Now this here is what one would call a multi-tool, but it's more than that. You see, multi-tools only have ten to twelve tools, but this has every tool. It's not a multi-tool; it's an Omni-tool."

Hyperguy pulled one of the tabs to reveal a flat-head screwdriver. He then put it against the wall, and pried off what revealed to a removable panel. "Ah, there we go. I have an emergency compartment in every room. It's fortunate that Sherlac didn't cut it off with the seal. Now it's in here somewhere." He then pulled out a small wooden club and proceeded to the nearest door.

"Hyperguy, are you sure a club is going to work?" Twilight asked.

"Of course," the duke answered. "I didn't expect you to know about seal clubbing."

The Doctor commented, "Um, Hyperguy, that's not what…"

The equine time lord's words where ignored as Hyperguy swung the club at the door. In a flash, the room regained its original color.

"Sir, are you alright?" asked Maxwell as he entered the room.

"Everything's fine," Hyperguy answered. "But I'm afraid it won't stay that way for long. Inform all senior staff members to meet in the crisis room."

"Very well, sir," Maxwell responded and left the room.

Hyperguy then faced the crowd behind him. "Come, all of you. We must head to the crisis room to discuss how we are to defeat Sherlac."

"Um, Hyperguy," Ditzy got the courage to say, "What's the crisis room?"

"Well, a panic room is for when you have a panic, a war room is for when you have a war, so naturally a crisis room is for when you have a crisis, like when an inverted duplicate obtains the powers of chaos. Now, if you don't mind, I would like us to start moving along."

The eccentric duke lead everypony out of the room, but then paused in his tracks and turned around.

"Kilroy, the lasagna can wait. There is work to be done."

"But I'm a growing cat," remarked the voice behind the door.

"Very well, then," Hyperguy sighed. He then pulled out a top hat and reached in with his hand and pulled out the golden feline.

"I hate it when you do that," Kilroy said annoyed grasping a small strand of noodle.

Hyerpguy then continued to lead the group down the hallway. Eventually, he stopped and began to pull on one of the lamps, which was really a disguised lever opening up a secret door in the wall. He then lead them though the door and onto a large elevator, which then proceeded to go down for a short while until it stopped at two large doors upon which was written "Crisis Room." Hyperguy walked up to a keypad and pressed a series of buttons. The heavy doors opened to a metallic room adorned with various screens. In the center was placed a large round table with a projection device in the middle. There, sat Maxwell as well as other staff members. Hyperguy walked over and sat in a chair next to Maxwell as Kilroy started to lie in his lap.

"Please, find room where you can," Hyperguy said to the ponies. "This is a matter that concerns all of us."

Each one of the ponies walked up and found a place between the chairs.

"I believe that we should all introduce ourselves. I shall start: I am Hyperguy, Duke of Notrelluf."

"I am Pricesss Celestia of Equestria."

"I am Maxwell Silver, Head Butler."

"I'm not sure what I'm supposed to day," the purple unicorn said.

"It's very simple," Hyperguy replied. "Just say your name and your title. For your case, your title is the element you bear."

"Okay, I think I understand. I am Twilight Sparkle, Bearer of the Element of Magic."

"I'm Applejack, Bearer of the Element of Honesty."

"I am Kimiko Minami, Head Maid," spoke a girl in a maid's uniform. Her hair was dirty blonde, and her amber eyes glistened as it hid a troubled past.

"I'm Rainbow Dash, the fastest pony in Equestira, and Bearer of the Element of Loyalty."

"Pass."

"Oh, come on, Fluttershy."

"Okay, here it goes. I'm Fluttershy, Bearer of the Element of Kindness."

"I am Jonathan Hazard, Head Chauffer," said a redheaded man donning a brown suit and hat with sunglasses strewn across his eyes.

"I am Rarity, Bearer of the Element of Generosity."

"Hi there, I'm Pinkie Pie, and my element's laughter."

"I am Jason Hazard, Head Mechanic," said a man who was clearly the previous man's twin. The only difference in his appearance was that he donned a vest instead of a jacket.

"I'm the Doctor."

"And I'm Ditzy Doo, the Doctor's assistant."

"WE ARE PRINCESS LUNA OF EQUESTRIA. WE ARE HONORED TO BE IN THY PRESENCE."

"Okay, now that that's out of the way," Hyperguy said, "We can finally discuss the issue at hand. I take it that everyone in this room has encountered Sherlac." The projection device in the center of the table displayed an image of Sherlac. "One would say that he is my evil twin, but I feel that term is not completely accurate. He's more of an inverted self, for unlike over evil twins that clones or from an alternate universe, Sherlac is composed of the darkness that was once within me. Normally, Sherlac is easy for me to deal with, but now he has obtained the power of Discord." The projector now displayed and image of Discord. "Now that he has this power he can shape the fabric of reality to whatever he desires, and one of those desires is to destroy all who oppose him. What we must do is remove the power of chaos from Sherlac and place it back in the hands of Discord."

"Huh, why give Discord back his power?" Rainbow Dash asked in confusion.

"Even though Discord is a being of chaos, he would not kill or outright destroy, for those things are too simple and would bring him no enjoyment. However, Sherlac has no restraint. He would wipe out all of existence simply because he stubbed his toe. In this situation, Discord is the lesser of two evils. Now, I would like to hear from Princess Celestia about what Shelac said to you before he sent you here."


	6. Chapter 6

Princess Celestia told Hyperguy about what had happened in Equestia earlier that day. Chaos began to spread at about 10:30 that morning. At first, ponies began to blame Discord, but to their confusion, the spirit of chaos and disharmony was still in stone. Celestia was furious and demanded to see who was responsible. At that moment Sherlac appeared. Of course, she had heard of the inverted entity from a letter Hyperguy sent to her a few months ago. In fact, Sherlac was slightly impressed that he was known in Equestria, for he had done very little to establish an image there. He explained that he had absorbed Discord's power, though he never went into any detail as to how, the reason most likely being that he didn't want to reveal any information that could stop him. This reason was also supported by how he never said where he hid the Elements of Harmony, not even in riddle form. He then cackled madly and then sent them to Hyperguy's dining room.

"I expected Sherlac to be savvy enough to not reveal anything vital," Hyperguy said as the princess finished. "The Elements of Harmony are essential to defeating him. But finding them is going to be difficult. Sherlac has most likely placed them where I can't simply pull from. Retrieving them would require something more powerful than all of us put together."

"And just what is that something?" Ditzy asked nervously.

Hyperguy stared into the distance and said, "A plot hole."

The staff members gasped while everyone else looked on in utter confusion.

"Sir, you can't possibly be serious," Maxwell said. "Plot hole generation is far too unpredictable to be a practical solution. We're more likely to destroy ourselves."

"Wait, I thought a plot hole was just bad writing," Twilight said.

"Most people tend to view plot holes as something that only happens in fiction," Hyperguy explained, "but the truth is they are as real as you and me. For many years, scientists have dedicated their time and other people's money to solving the mysteries surrounding them. One research team was to generate an artificial one, but then the laboratory and everyone in it turned into a pot of left-over beef stew. But when the effort to generate artificial plot holes was almost abandoned, the research was picked up by a criminal organization known as the Game Over, led by a kistune using the pen name of supercomputer276. His mad scientists were the first to build a workable plot hole generation device. But sadly, the device was destroyed when a comet hit their mountain headquarters. Or so it would seem, for I was able to retrieve the device and modify it to fit my own purposes."

"So just where is this device then?" asked the Doctor.

"It's in the armory, with the rest of the weapons. I forgot to tell you. The device is a rocket launcher."

"Wait, did you say rocket launcher?" The equine time lord asked.

"Well, it's not actually a rocket launcher because it doesn't launch rockets. It launches plot holes. That is why it is called the Plot Hole Launcher. But let's get back to the situation at hand. We must use the Plot Hole Launcher to retrieve the Elements of Harmony. With them we shall be able to weaken him enough to be able to remove Discord's power."

"And just how are we going to do that?" Rainbow Dash barked.

"One of us has to get into Sherlac's head. I believe the key to stopping him will reveal itself then. It is clear who it shall be."

"Wayoo!" Rainbow Dash said leaping into the air starting to shadowbox. "I'm ready to teach that Sherlac a lesson."

"Oh, that's cute," Hyperguy said. "You're assuming I meant you."

"And why not?" The Pegasus said pouting.

"Sherlac would see you as too much of a threat. The one that must go into his mind is the one he fears the least." He then turned his head to the young grey pegasus.

"Me?" Ditzy asked, her eyes starting to divert.

"Yes Ditzy, you. Sherlac will not see you as a threat. That is why you must be the one to get into his head. Don't worry; it will be some time before you are required to. We still need to retrieve the elements. Now, on to the armory." Hyperguy and the staff members got out to their chairs and walk towards one end to the room with the ponies following. Hyperguy stopped at a metallic door and pushed buttons on the keypad next to it. The door opened, and everyone stepped into one of the largest room they had seen so far. It was almost as the room was bigger than the mansion itself. It was strewn about with rows of cabinets and drawers.

"Welcome to the armory," Hyperguy announced. "Though I must admit it's more of an inventory than an armory. Anyway, the Plot Hole Launcher is not too far from here. The P section is right over there." He stepped onto a square platform which lifted him up one of the drawers. "I must say, I would have expected Sherlac to prevent us from getting in here. After all, it's not like he could easily…"

Hyperguy paused as he looked into the drawer he just opened.

"Hmm, apparently he could easily steal an item from here."

Everyone gasped.

"He has also stolen the backups. I must say, this is an interesting development."

"Indeed it has," the Doctor commented.

"How can you two be so nonchalant about this?" Ditzy said frustrated.

"Well for starters, Sherlac has never been this clever. Discord's power must have boosted his intelligence somehow. Second, knowing Sherlac, he's probably going to appear and gloat for an hour."

"Just an hour?" Sherlac remarked perched on a nearby shelf.

"One thing still puzzles me," the Doctor said. "If he has so much power, why is he simply just thwarting our plans instead of destroying us outright?"

"Actually," Sherlac answered, "I've been asking that question ever since I got the power. I was never able to destroy, or even create for that matter. I thought that Discord never simply killing his enemies was the result of him being weak, but I realized the reason was a bit more profound. Chaos doesn't really exist, much in the way coldness doesn't exist. Cold is really just a lack of heat, and chaos is just a lack of order. Order is consistency, guaranteeing that similar action produce similar outcomes. Without order, effortlessly killing you is impossible, for it would take me several tries to kill just one of you."

"So what is you plan then?" the Doctor asked.

Sherlac chuckled, "Do I really look like a guy with a plan? You know what I am? I'm a dog chasing cars. I wouldn't know what to do with one if I caught it! You know, I just do things."

"You do realize the majority of those you are talking to aren't going to get the quotation, right?" Hyperguy said as the platform lowered.

"It wasn't for them," Sherlac barked. "Now then, there is no way for you to stop me, Hyperguy. I win." He began to cackle gleefully.

"No," Ditzy shouted, "I will not let you conquer Equestia."

"Wait, what?" Sherlac said befuddled. "You seriously thought I was going to take over your home world? The only reason I absorbed Discord's power was so I could finally defeat Hyperguy, and I have. Wait…why do I feel so empty? I just achieved a life goal. But that was my only life goal. I have no other desires."

Fear came to his face. "Oh my god, I'm a comic book villain. My only purpose is to make plans that fail on a monthly basis. The revelation is driving me insane!"

And in the flash of light, Sherlac was gone.

"Well done, Ditzy," Hyperguy said.

"Um, what did I do?" Ditzy asked, her eyes diverting in confusion.

"You got into his head."


	7. Chapter 7

"Well then," Hyperguy said standing in the courtyard, "every problem Sherlac has caused as been solved. Discord's power and the Elements have been put in their proper places, everypony has been sent home, and the modifications to the TARDIS have been made. You are now able to visit Chapman Manor anytime you wish. Oh, and I had a muffin button installed."

"MUFFINS!" Ditzy shouted as she leaped into the TARDIS.

"Well, it certainly has been a pleasure meeting you, Hyperguy," the Doctor said. "Though it's a shame lunch was interrupted."

"We could have lunch some other time. Besides, I have a feeling we're going to be seeing a lot of each other."

"We must be off. I bet Ditzy's going to…"

Just then as he opened the door, a wave of muffins flowed from inside the TARDIS.

"That's odd," Hyperguy said. "I thought muffins would have compacted under pressure."


End file.
